


Don't Give Up on Me

by vLopez01



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLopez01/pseuds/vLopez01
Summary: Peggy is trying to steel her defenses and Daniel breaks down her walls.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Don't Give Up on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Don't Give Up on Me" by Andy Grammar

Something has been happening the last few weeks. Peggy hasn’t been acting like herself lately, and I don’t know why. She isn’t wanting to talk to me or anyone for that matter. If she isn’t with me, she is at Howard’s house. Mr. Jarvis called me the other day because he was worried about her. She’s retreating to her corner of the world and isn’t wanting anyone around.  
At work, she isn’t wanting to be around people throughout the day. I haven’t been able to have lunch with her, and she leaves right at 5 o’clock; before any other agent leaves. Usually she’s the last one to leave the office. Something isn’t right and I need to find out what it is. I grab my coat and briefcase, lock my office, and head straight to Howard’s.  
I knock on the door and Jarvis lets me in; a silent understanding as to why I am there. He escorts me to Peggy’s room and hurries off, not wanting to intrude on our impending conversation. Before I know what words I want to say, I am knocking on her bedroom door. I don’t hear any movement, so my first thought is that she isn’t there. As I am about to leave, I hear a small sob from the other side of the door. My heart is breaking with whatever pain she is feeling. I knock again and slowly turn the doorknob, hoping that it will open.  
“Peggy? It’s me. Can I come in please?” I try to say without begging.  
“Mmmm hmmm.” Is the response I receive.  
I open the door and slowly walk through. I look around to find her and I see her room is completely destroyed. Clothes everywhere, make-up clutters her vanity. It’s also dark; really dark. The curtains aren’t open and the only light she has on is the bedside lamp. Even standing in this room doesn’t feel like the normal Peggy Presence. I quietly walk over to her bed where I can see the outline of her body under her blanket. She is curled into a ball to make her body the smallest she can make it. It’s hard to detect at first, but I can see her body shudder with each breath as she is crying and doesn’t want me to hear it. Even in this state of mind that she’s in, she is too afraid to show any sort of weakness.  
I sit on the bottom corner of her bed. I try not to startle her with the sudden extra weight on her bed. I place my hand on her back trying to soothe her crying.  
“Why are you here Daniel?”  
“Because I’m worried about you. I know something is going on and I want you to know that I am here if you need me.”  
She jolts out from under her blanket and I can tell she is seeing red right now. I am searching my brain to guess as to why she could possibly be upset with me, but nothing is coming to my mind.  
“I am fine Daniel! There is nothing wrong! I don’t understand why you brought it upon yourself to ‘come and check on me’. I am not a child that needs someone to look after me! I am an adult in case you have forgotten!”  
She gets out of her bed and starts pacing her room. She is trying to decide her next course of action and her words. I have seen her do this before when she is questioning someone we have in custody. She is trying to distance herself from her subject to make her next calculated move.  
“See! This! This right here is what I was afraid of! Being in this relationship is starting to cloud your judgement when it comes to me. this is what I was afraid of. I don’t know now how a relationship will work between us when we work with each other on a daily basis.”  
“Whoa. Where is this coming from?” I ask, completely confused by her thought process. We have been seeing each other for months now and I haven’t heard her say anything about what she’s talking about now. To say I am shocked is an understatement.  
“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I feel like we should quit while we’re ahead. It’s been fun, but I cannot have anything happen to you if we are in a relationship.”  
Now it all makes sense. Remembering her past relationships, they have not ended well. She’s putting me at a distance because she thinks she’s going to save me. I look at her and I can see new tears in her eyes threatening to fall. I stand up, walk over to her slowly, and reach my hand out to her. She cautiously takes it in her own and automatically my thumb starts rubbing the back of her hand.  
“I think I know where this is coming from. Before you say anything, let me finish what I am going to say. I will fight. I will fight for you. And I will always fight for you, until my heart is black and blue. I will wait for you. I’m not giving up. Even when they say there’s nothing left of me. Please don’t give up on me.”  
I kiss the back of her hand and let it go. I start to walk past her, but she stops me by the arm. I look back at her and she grabs me and doesn’t let me go. She is crying into my chest and I hold her as long as she needs. I kiss the top of her head as she cries; trying to soothe her.  
“Oh Daniel! I am so sorry. I wish I could say ‘I don’t know what came over me’, but I know exactly what it is. I’m scared. I’m so scared of what could happen to you and to us. It was easier for me to end things before anything could happen. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”  
My heart breaks more with her words. She is afraid. She is afraid of what could happen and tried to prepare herself before anything bad could happen.  
“Peggy, I love you. I will do everything I can to protect you and let nothing happen to us. I will fight for you and for us. Don’t give up on me, on us, before something amazing can happen.”  
She looks up at me and grabs my hand.  
“Will you stay with me tonight?” she asks while walking towards her bed.  
“I will stay with you forever.”  
We settle into bed and she curls herself into my body.  
“Thank you for not giving up on me Daniel.”  
I reach my hand out into the darkness of her room and hers interlocks perfectly with mine.  
“Never-ever Peggy. I’m not going; not so easily.”


End file.
